


A Feast For The Eyes

by Olfie



Series: Jim Hawkins X John Silver [3]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Food Sex, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, fast-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olfie/pseuds/Olfie
Summary: Jim Hawkins is faced with the most daunting challenge of all, eating a simple meal with the Cook John Silver, but how can he remember his table manners when John Silver's Tummy is dipping itself onto the table like a great big plate of jelly? Will Jim be able to control himself or will the cyborg break him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic, frankly I'm writing so many lol. Thanks for reading.

JIMS P.O.V 

Thick chunks of rustic bread graced the table, soups of different various kinds, there was pumpkin and green pea, ham hock and huckleberry, Crème Dubery, Cream of mushroom, celery and tomato. Roast beef dishes, and a rather extraordinary dish of live space octopus that still squirmed on the plate, helping itself to the sardine dishes.

But none was quite as delectable or nearly as distracting as the wobbling, jelly-like-tum in front of Jim Hawkins.

John silver’s stomach had gotten so large from their meals together, that when he sat down his tummy flopped onto the table protruding outwards jiggling when he moved to grab a plate further along the table and Jim’s eye’s was stuck to it like glue.

The soft dim of the lantern light giving the old ships quarters a golden hue, lighting the dark cabin as the ship rocked quietly. 

“Now Jimbo, ye be mighty distracted lately. Ye knots have been lose and when I ask ye fer cleat hitches to anchor the ship to ports you be usin’ bloomin’ clove hitch’s. 

Devil forbids we almost lost the ship last time ye tied off it nearly sailed into the nearest moon.”

The cyborgs robotic eye whirring as he looked at Jimbo as he greedily pushed the soup bowl to his lips, pumpkin soup dripping from his lips onto his bulbous stomach and dipping underneath the tablecloth as he belched loudly. 

Jimbo blushed a deep rose red looking at the mess on the cook’s stomach his eye’s following the trail like a bloodhound, indecent thoughts burning into his flesh like a cat-o-nine to the cheeks. 

“Like it wasn’t your fault.”He mumbled under his breath quietly. 

If you didn’t want me to be distracted you mangy cook you shouldn’t have bent over so I could see all your gut jiggling about under your shirt. He thought to himself eyebrows furrowing in anger.

“What was that Jimbo?” Said the cook, Jims eyes looking woefully at his own plate. “I said yes Sir.”

“That be a good lad then.” The cyborg said.

JOHN SILVER’S P.O.V 

The robotic whirring of the cook’s eye, softly hummed in the small cabin comfortingly. The red mechanics of the cooks eye zooming in on Jimbo who did anything not to meet his gaze.

Is that how you want to play it lad? The cook slyly thought to himself, he had noticed the young lad staring at him more and more lately, especially at his generous swell of a tummy. 

He had scolded him in an attempt to get Jim Hawkins to look at him knowing his famous temper, but the young man tried his best not to. 

“Jimbo, was, fine meal wasn’t it? Compliments to ye chef.” The cook exclaimed loudly, laughing at his own joke and thoroughly enjoying watching the young man squirm in his seat still avoiding looking at the cyborg square in the eyes.

“Fit for a king t’was…” the cyborg bought his large hand to his stomach patting his wobbling tum, which made his fleshy stomach ripple in response to where he patted it. 

He watched the young mans eye’s snap to his stomach like a magnet, wide eye’s and blushing the soft hint of embarrassment tenderly touching the young mans face as he physically gasped, his mouth open like a cod fish, his hands clenching in response. 

Lad you be too easy to reel in. The cyborg thought ruefully to himself as a plan started to formulate in his mind. 

He faked trying to get up, the chair keeping him firmly in his place. 

“Well would ye look at that Jimbo, it seems me body be quite stuck, why don’t ye be a good lad and help this old dog onto his feet would ye?” He rubbed his stomach for affect watching the boy rise cautiously.  
“Too much bread baking in the oven it seems lad.” He grinned. 

He barely caught the boys look, his face for a split second there was nothing but pure lust and need, it almost made the cook look away from the intimacy of it all, catching someone indulging in their own desire.

“O-okay.” The boy’s words were shaky and he seemed to have trouble getting up without nearly tripping over his own feet, but all the same he seemed to be obliging in the old man’s sly scheme-y request.

Jim seemed to take his time, as though he was trying to avoid the request of the cook, his movements were slow and right up until he was right next to the cook, it was out of incredible reluctance that he met the Cooks eye’s.  
The boys hand distractedly tapping at the table.

JIMS P.O.V 

The cook seemed to grin up at Jim, like a Cheshire cat that’s been given a life supply of milk and cream. 

“Well Lad ye best be hooking your arms around me tum, give me a bit of a squeeze and pull and I should come loose nice and easy Jimbo don’t want to lose me lunch.”

A-are you serious? Wrap my arms around…His thoughts went blank at the mere suggestion of what the Cook proposed, he’d always wanted to touch him there but to be given the opportunity so quickly? It was overwhelming. 

“Well lad you be taking your time, if ye don’t think you can…” The cook attempted to get up but Jim grabbed his arm desperately. “W-WAIT!” He surprised himself at the loudness of his own voice, the cyborg looked at him expectantly. 

“I m-mean let me help.” He mumbled under his own breath sheepishly trying to hide the keenness of his voice. 

“Well go on den pup.” An unmistakable cheer to cooks voice. 

Jim’s arms seem to tremble as he gently started to wrap them around the girth of the man’s tum from his back; his hands weren’t even able to meet from the sheer size of the cook’s tummy. 

“Das it lad.” Came the soft murmur from the cook. 

The sheer contact of the man’s naked stomach against Jim’s had shaken Jim to his core, the warmth, the soft jiggle when he dug his fingers into his flesh, the gentle scent that seemed to linger on the Captain. 

A loud and obvious moan filled the cabin; Jim could already tell his pants were soaked in pre-cum and brushing against the Cooks back.

“Jimbo my lad, is there a leak back there, somethin’ wet be pressing against me backside?” The cook echoed mischievously.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE-Delays

Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry about the lack of updates my computer is a piece of junk I need to put it in the shop so there will be a delay on updates. Sorry I really am so very annoyed it's happening like this, but thanks for being so patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have a lot of fanfic at this point. I might be able to only update 1 fanfic a week please comment if you'd like me to update on a specific fanfic. Between Uni and work I'm sorry if some of these updates are late but I will try my very best. Please comment, give Kudos and bookmark my works as they give me motivation to write. Thank you. I love hearing from you guys love Olfie.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> BTW here's some knot terms so you can understand why Jim tying the wrong knot was dangerous. It's not my knowledge I looked up sea knot tying techniques all credits goes to those guys. 
> 
> 1\. Clove Hitch  
> This knot is right up there with the bowline in importance. The clove hitch is great for tying something up temporarily, and works best on something cylindrical, like a pole or stanchion. The great thing about it is that you can adjust it at any time, so if you made your line too long or too short, you can always fix it. However, the clove hitch can slip, so you have to be careful!
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. Cleat Hitch  
> There are cleats all over the deck of a sailboat, and all over the dock–there are cleats just about everywhere. They are what you tie your boat to when you dock, what you tie the dinghy to while you’re sailing, and sometimes what you stub your toe on when you’re moving around in the dark. If you ever want to get off the boat, you’ll need to be able to secure your docklines to a cleat. So when you take ASA 101, you’ll learn exactly how to do it.


End file.
